


Fated to fall

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Both Romances played at the same time plus sibling shenanigans, F/F, M/M, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Alexios and Kassandra sail to Mykonos





	1. Introductions and discussions

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so basically this story is Thaletas' and Alexios' romance happening the same time as Kyra and Kassandra's romance. If any of the breaks in the story are harsh I apologize here. Also roughly 80% of this story is based off the game, and any interactions between the siblings is purely fiction I created, also the endings are my own cause both the canon endings of each romance is stupid.  
> Choose any sibling you wish to be the older one.  
> Also I'm like 95% sure of that the titles for each chapter corresponds with the right mission I'm taking about but I haven't played this game since last year and used a very vague guide to give some clue as to what mission contains what details so if any of titles dont match the written text just let me know the wrong titled and give me the correct once and i'll fix that ASAP.

Alexios stands at the helm, steering the ship carefully into Mykonos' dock.  
"Careful" Kassandra says,  
"I got this"Alexios states and sets down the anchor.  
"Take the helm" he tells one of the other crewmen who nods and quickly scrambles up to the wheel to watch the deck.  
Kassandra passes him his helmet, he puts it on as she puts her own on. She leads them off the ship and onto the dock "Where did Barnabas say he was going to meet us?" Alexios asks  
"To the right of the dock" Kassandra says back, leading them to the right of the dock. Past a small house they spot him "Barnabas!" Kassandra calls out,  
He turns to them, smiling and waving "Kassandra! Alexios! So glad you two could make it to the Delios Islands"  
"Read me the note again" Alexios requests  
Barnabas gets the scroll out of his pouch and reads "'Eagle bearing Misthioses' that's you two 'Podarkes, cruel leader of Delios Islands, takes money from out pockets and foods for our mouths all to feed his insat-insati'" Barnabas struggles with the word, Alexios looks over the scroll "Insatiable"  
"Yes!" Barnabas cheers and continues reading "'His insatiable thirst for power"  
Kassandra perks up upon hearing Podarkes' name "He's one of the ones hunting our family"  
Alexios nods in agreement, connecting the dots himself too, "Barnabas keep reading"  
"'We are a modest but fierce group of rebels who'd pay you handsomely to help us overthrow our vile oppressor. I pray the winds guide you swiftly to our shores, Mithioses our people are dying' signed Kyra" Barnabas pockets the scroll once more as he looks between the siblings.  
Kassandra and Alexios share a look of consideration, Kassandra says "We arrived just in time to help"  
Alexios says "Does the note say where Kyra is?"  
"There are two locations marked" Barnabas says "A camp along the north-western coast and a hideout that looks like it's underneath the city"  
"Well time to find Kyra" Kassandra says  
"I'll see you two on the ship later" Barnabas waves and walks back over to the ship.  
"So you check out one location and I'll check out the other?" Alexios suggests  
Kassandra nods "I'll take the hideout under the city"  
Alexios nods "I'll take the camp.

Both head off into their assigned direction.

 

* * *

 

  
Alexios runs over to the North-West coast of the island and is greeted with a battle. Some of the soldiers wear red and the others blue.  
_Spartans vs Athenians_  
Alexios immediately joins the Spartan's side and takes out many Athenians quickly.  
When all the Athenians lay as corpses he walks over to the handsome man who seems to be in charge due to his outfit.  
Alexios shakes his outstretched hand, the Spartan says says "You fight well, Spartan?"  
"I was" Alexios looks off to the side "But that was a long time ago" he looks back at the other man and crosses his arms over his chest  
"Spartan blood is eternal, stranger, what's your name?"  
"Alexios"  
"Ah, Kyra told me that name. They call me Thaletas, I was polemarch to the Spartans here"  
"Was?" Alexios uncrosses his arms  
"Our ships was sunk" Thaletas walks over to his fallen soldiers "Our generals killed. There are only a few of us left"  
Alexios sympathizes "We've all lost friends to this war, we can mourn together but first I need to find Kyra"  
Thaletas turns to face him, defense clear in his tone "What do you want with her?"  
"I got a note from Kyra" he pulls the scroll out of his pouch "The rebellion is failing"  
"She's clever" Thaletas says "Sparta got the same note. I will help Kyra reclaim these islands"  
"Just don't forget who helped you reclaim this beach"  
Thaletas laughs "I like you warrior, the rebel hideout is an underground cave south west of here. Let me show you" Thaletas leads him back towards the city.

 

* * *

 

   
Kassandra follows the directions and heads underneath the city. Through a cave sloping downwards and then into what seems like a hideout.  
"I'm looking for the one called Kyra"  
The men sitting around the fireplace jump up instantly on wobbly legs and point their spears at her throat "I've come in response to a call for help"  
A dagger flies past her face and embeds into the wooden pillar beside her.  
Unimpressed she says "You missed" and looks over at the beautiful woman who threw the dagger. The woman finishes her chugging contest, placing her cup down with a strong movement as the other man faints. She walks over to Kassandra with only a slight sway in her steps "Are you a spy, Athenian? Or maybe you are Athena herself, dressed in a dirty disguise?" She stops a few feet in front of Kassandra  
Kassandra shakes her head "Do I really look like a spy to you?"  
Kyra looks her over "Podarkes and his men have been hunting and killing us without mercy" Kyra turns and takes a few steps away from her "his spies are everywhere. This is the first night we aren't fighting for our lives, and it could be our last. And suddenly, you show up" she faces Kassandra again, anger clear on her face.  
Kassandra walks towards her and grabs out her own copy of the scroll "This is why I'm here. It's your symbol, right?"  
Realization dawns on Kyra "You're one of the misthioses that shares the Eagle of Zeus. My apologies, these are dangerous times for anyone waging war against the Athenian empire and the Delian league. I am Kyra"  
_'So if this is Kyra, who did my brother meet?'_ Kassandra wonders  
"I came here to help you deal with one man, not go to war"  
Kyra smiles, "Which is why I sent word of our rebellion to the mighty Eagle Bearers, and Sparta, too"  
_'I hope that's who my brother met'_ Kassandra silently wishes to herself  
Another rebel walks up beside the pair "Podarkes discovered the other camp and sent Athenian soldiers to attack"  
Kyra swears "Malaka!"  
Kassandra sighs "You and your rebels are too drunk to fight. Leave the soldiers to me"  
Kyra laughs "if you think I'm going to miss a chance to kill Athenians, you're the who's drunk" she charges past Kassandra, leading them out of the cave and onto the sandy path leading to the camp. But halfway to the camp Kassandra sees two figures approaching, and upon closer inspection she recognizes her brother but doesn't know the man accompanying him.  
"Alexios!" She calls out  
"Kassandra!" Alexios and the man stop in front of the two women  
"Thaletas what happened?" Kyra asks  
"Athenian spies ambushed my camp, but Alexios saved us" Thaletas replies  
Kyra looks over to Alexios "Ah! You must be the other Eagle Bearer, I am Kyra" she reaches out her hand for a shake, Alexios accepts.  
Thaletas looks over at Kassandra, "This must be Kassandra then, I am Thaletas" Thaletas reaches out his hand for a shake, Kassandra accepts. After dropping her hand she suggests "We must head back to the hideout, to further discuss our plans"  
Everyone nods and walks along the path back to the hideout.  
Inside the four of them stand opposite a table, and the argument between Thaletas and Kyra is immediate.  
"How long till Podarkes finds us? We're right under his nose!" Thaletas leans on the table.  
"His nose is so high in the air, he couldn't find the Statue of Artemis Agrotera if he was standing on her head." Kyra crosses her arms.  
The siblings share a sigh of annoyance.  
Thaletas argues his point again "We know where he lives. I say we knock down his door and run our spears through his face"  
Kyra counters "That's a terrible plan!"  
"The Spartan phalanx is impenetrable in a ground assault"  
"Not when there's only twelve of you! You think with your heart - that's what I like about you. But you're a general to these men now. You need to think with your head"  
"All you do is hide in caves and lurk in shadows. We didn't come here to hide. We came here to fight."  
"And we will! But right now we're outnumbered. We must be strategic"  
By now Kassandra is shaking her head at this stupid bickering and Alexios has his arms crossed over his chest in annoyance.  
"Kassandra, what do you think we should do?"  
Kassandra glances over to Kyra, then Thaletas, before settling on Kyra once more "Kyra's right" Alexios uncrosses his arms in disbelief as Kassandra continues "Taking them head on would be suicide"  
"You're kidding, right Kassandra?" Alexios leans on the wooden table too "I like the way the Spartan thinks"  
Kassandra mutters "Of course you do" and the others don't understand her but Alexios glares at her for a moment before continuing "But we don't have enough swords to fight them head on"  
Thaletas stands upright "What do you suggest?"  
"When I arrived I saw Spartan ships. Can we get a message to them?"  
"Not while the Athenian navy surrounds these islands"  
Alexios growls in annoyance "Hmm. We need those reinforcements"  
Kyra looks like she wanted to argue, but Kassandra interrupts her "Before another argument abounds" she glances at everyone "How about Alexios works with Thaletas and I'll work with Kyra in a duel take down of Podarkes?"  
Everyone looks at each other in thought, before everyone collectively nods in agreement.  
"Alexios and I will head back to my camp then" he looks over at Alexios "To discuss reinforcements"  
Alexios nods in agreement before looking over at his sister, who gives him a knowing look.  
Kyra pipes up "And Kassandra and I will go to the Temple of Artemis" Kassandra looks over at her "We'll discuss how to take down Podarkes"  
Kassandra nods, then looks back over at her brother who gives her a knowing look. Both of them smirk at each other, as they have a very similar thought on what is going through their sibling's head.  
"Chaire, Kassandra"  
"Chaire, Alexios"  
Both siblings walk away with their partners in opposite directions.


	2. The Thaletas Way & Kyra with a Cause

Alexios walks with Thaletas back the way they came into the cave, outside they walk side by side on the sandy path, the flowers blooming beside them. In the camp Thaletas rallies his men for a quick speech, Alexios stands beside him.  
Upon completion Alexios claps "A fine speech"  
"Athenians give speeches. Spartans give orders."  
Alexios crosses his arms and playfully says "If I was under your command, what would you order me to do?"  
Thaletas stands upright, his hands behind his back and his speech still formal "Same thing I order my men. Bruised, bloody or broken, never hold back"  
Without missing a beat Alexios says "Bruised, blood or broken" he looks Thaletas up and down "That can be arranged"  
"My heart beats faster, Mithios" Thaletas rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment "But..."  
"But?" Alexios inquires  
"But I sailed here for Kyra." A remorseful look pasts over his face "She's the one I fight for...for now"  
Alexios shakes off his disappointed quickly "Well, if you're going to win these Islands for her, you'll need more soldiers"  
"They'd never get here alive" Thaletas walks further down the wrecked ship, towards the sea "The Athenian navy is too powerful, and our ship is at the bottom of the sea"  
Alexios follows and says "Mine isn't"  
"You'd confront them in open waters?" Thaletas looks over at him in bewilderment "Not sure if you're brave or just mad"  
"The Adrestia and I have faced greater challenges than a few Athenian ships, for example my sister's temper"  
Thaletas laughs "That women does seem fierce" he shakes his head before adding in a serious tone "You fight like Achilles reborn, but even you couldn't defeat the entire navy"  
"But if I sink enough ships, the Spartans can get through"  
Thaletas nods "There's something else. A helmet was left on board my ship. It was my pater's"  
Alexios remembers his crew swimming, then returning to him with a old and rusting helmet they said they found on the coast near some ship wreck. He grabs it out of one of the pouches connected to his waistband "You wouldn't be talking about this helmet?" He holds the helmet out in front of him  
Thaletas grabs it, in a surprised whisper he says "You found it, this saved me more times than I can count" Thaletas smiles gratefully  
Alexios nods with a smile "I'll be back once I've sinked the ships"

 

* * *

 

Kassandra follows Kyra in the opposite direction of the men, the exit leads to the middle of town. Kyra leads her on a beaten path around a bend on a slight slope and into Artemis' Temple.  
Kyra turns to her and says "I'm sorry I was cruel to you when we first met"  
"Well, you weren't the first, and you won't be the last" Kassandra smiles  
"Delians are kind people. At least we were. Before...him" she points over to Podarkes' house, sadness evident in her voice "Podarkes. That man's been hunting me my whole life"  
Kassandra can relate "Podarkes, and others like him, want me and my family dead"  
Kyra nods "He executed my family when I was very little. I survived on the streets. Was raised by hunters, rogue warriors and mercenaries like you. They are my family now" with conviction she adds "And one day I will fire an arrow into his black heart - one for every Delian family he's destroyed"  
Kassandra moves from her side and leans on the railing to face Kyra "Then it's time we turn this predator into prey"  
"How do we get past his guards?"  
Kassandra crosses her arms over her chest "Soldiers need two things to fight. Swords in their hands and food in their bellies. Take them away, and the guards fall"  
"Scouts reported Podarkes' supplies and weapons were stockpiled in the old ruins on Delos Island"  
"I'll go to Delos, find their stockpiles and destroy them" Kassandra pushes herself off the rail and leaves the temple.

Kassandra walks down the path and spots a familiar figure "Alexios!"  
He turns his head to her and smiles "Kassandra"  
She falls into step beside him as they walk through the town "Where are you off to?"  
"To destroy some Athenian navy ships, what about you?"  
"To destroy Podarkes' food and weapon supply"  
"Kyra's idea?"  
"No, mine"  
Alexios looks over at her "Harsh, but necessary"  
Kassandra nods in agreement, then smirks "How's Thaletas?"  
Alexios grins "He gave this amazing speech to his troops and then I might of hit on him" he sighs in disappointment "But he doesn't want to do anything right now because 'he sailed here for Kyra'" he looks over at Kassandra with mischief clear in his eyes "But I'll win his heart yet"  
"I don't doubt it, brother" she pats his shoulder "So before you destroy the navy can you drop me off at Delos? Then pick me back up once you're done?"  
"Of course"

 

* * *

 

Alexios returns to Thaletas' camp after destroying the Athenian navy and returning his sister to Mykonos from Delos. He walks through the entry and towards Thaletas' tent. He finds the man on the dock in front of his tent, Thaletas admiring the sea view, and Alexios can't help but admire Thaletas. But he's eyes quickly shift back up to Thaletas' eyes when the man turns to face him "You're back! I overheard fishermen telling tales of the Adrestia cutting through the sea" impressiveness was as clear as the sea in his voice  
Alexios grins in triumph "The Athenian navy is scrambling"  
"Ha! Let their blood feed the sharks"  
Alexios adds in a serious tone "You have heart, but your troops are your family now. The Athenians will want to kill all of us for what I've done"  
"Then we need to strike first"  
"Exactly"  
"If that's the plan, we attack their commanders. Athenians are sheep. Kill the shepherd and the flock will flee"  
"March on them and they'll see you coming. I work better alone. I'll take care of these commanders"  
Thaletas smiles with pride "You're going straight for their throats, still...leave some Athenian blood for me"  
"When the commanders are dead and more Spartans arrive, there will be plenty of blood for both of us"  
Thaletas nods and turns back to the sea view, Alexios takes one final look at the man before turning on his heel and seeking out the commanders.

 

* * *

 

 

Kassandra returns to Artemis' Temple upon destroying Podarkes' food and armory supply.  
Kyra turns to her with a gleeful smile "Is it done?"  
Kassandra grins "Podarkes's guards will have to fight with their fists and on empty stomachs from now on"  
"Excellent!"  
Curious, Kassandra asks "So, what will you do once Podarkes is dead and the rebellion is won?"  
Kyra looks conflicted "The sad truth is I have no idea. For as long as I can remember, every day has been a struggle. To live, to laugh... vengeance has all but consumed me" sadness colors Kyra's face, but she shakes it off quickly as she asks "And what will Kassandra do once this is over?"  
"We have a lot in common" Kassandra steps closer to Kyra "I was hoping when the smoke clears, we could find somewhere quiet"  
"And what exactly do we have in common?"  
Kassandra stutters "I just...We...I just thought that's what people said to each other. I wasn't expecting a follow up"  
Kyra laughs "The mighty Kassandra, caught off guard!"  
Kassandra steps back in embarrassment  
Kyra quickly amends "Relax. A moment together would be nice"  
Kassandra nods, then glances over at the town "It's time we get going. When Podarkes learns of what happened on Delos, he'll want revenge"  
"And the first to suffer will be the Delians"  
"So we strike first"  
"How?"  
"Guards protect the island's treasury in one location. If we find it and steal it, the soldiers go unpaid, unfed and unarmed. Podarkes will finally be vulnerable"  
"Then we can stick our blades in between his ribs...feed his liver to the dogs"  
Kassandra slows her down "Before we start feeding organs to animals, can you get me to the nation's purse?"  
"Our spies have located it in Miltiades Fort. I'll have Praxos gather the troops"  
Kassandra steps forwards "It's best if it's just the two of us. Easier to sneak in and out undetected"  
"You just want me all you yourself don't you? Let's get going then"  
Kassandra smiles in being called out.


	3. Hearts of War, M For Murder Reward & Bleeding Hearts and Stolen Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 26/3/19  
> I finally got around, and over my laziness, to edit the scene where Kyra kisses Kassandra's cheek - and I finally got a video that had included it.

Alexios finds two of the commanders on Mykonos and the final one on Delios. He heads through the town towards his boat, but at the center by the statue of Apollo he spots a familiar figure.  
"Thaletas? What are you and your men doing out in the open?"  
Thaletas turns to him with a laugh and pats him on the shoulder "The Athenian cowards are too afraid to attack anyone on their sacred lands. We like coming here to taunt them"  
"Spartans..." Alexios sighs "You're all the same"  
"I take that as a compliment"  
Alexios shakes his head with a smile "You haven't ask me about the commanders"  
"I already heard. Their forces are in chaos, and soldiers are defecting. Sparta owes you. I owe you"  
"Careful. You never know what I'll ask for"  
"Ha! Try me"  
"I'd ask for you, Thaletas" Alexios steps closer "Now and forever by my side" Alexios steps closer and both lean in. Alexios holds Thaletas' face as they gently kiss. Then they slowly lean back.  
"Alexios I-" Thaletas face shows panic and worry  
Alexios grabs his face again "Don't say anything" Thaletas pats him on the shoulder, Alexios lowers his hands to grasp his shoulders "You have a battle to prepare for" Alexios lets go of Thaletas and takes a step back "And I have an Athenian army to weaken"  
Thaletas smiles and steps forward "When you're not busy saving these islands meet me on the beach east of the Kynthos Ruins. There's something I want to show you. Look for the smoke"  
"I will"  
Thaletas nods, turns, and leaves.

 

* * *

 

After stealing the nation's purse Kassandra finds Kyra upon a hill.  
"Kassandra, there you are! Good news, I hope?"  
"When the people of Delos discover Podarkes lost every coin of their nation's treasure, they're going to rip him to pieces!"  
"You've weakened Athens' grip over Delos, exposed Podarkes, and made way for a Spartan alliance. I could kiss you!"  
Kassandra steps closer "I don't see anything holding you back"  
Kyra sighs "You breathe life into me. If only you'd arrived on Delos before Thaletas"  
"I won't tell Thaletas if you don't"  
"You're a bold one. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't tempting"  
"You're the one who threatened to kiss me"  
"Threatened?! I don't threaten, misthios, I act" Kyra's gazes lingers on Kassandra's for a moment. She steps forwards, places a hand on Kassandra's shoulder and kisses her cheek. Kyra steps back quickly and her gaze flicks back to Kassandra's, who holds her look for a single heartbeat.  
Then, Kassandra suddenly remembers their surroundings "We should probably move. They're going to come looking for us"  
"I don't think I've ever really said thank you for coming here. You've given us hope" Kyra takes a few steps away before turning back with crossed arms "I'll go back to the hideout. But if you keep this up Podarkes is as good as dead. I may finally know peace"  
Kassandra watches her go.

 

Kassandra rushes back to the hideout after finding out some very interesting information. The first person she sees is Damasos, "Where's Kyra?"  
Before he could answer Kyra walks up from behind Kassandra and teases "Miss me already, misthios?"  
Kyra stops in front of Kassandra, who adds in a serious tone "Kyra, there's something I need to tell you"  
Kyra's teasing tone continues "That look on your face. So serious. Sit, relax, drink some wine"  
"What I'm about to say is for you alone"  
"Follow me"  
She turns and leads Kassandra to her office, the other men shrugging their shoulders and continuing about their business.  
"Now that you have me all alone, what is it you want to tell me?"  
Kassandra shakes her head "There's no other way to say this...Podarkes is your father"  
Kyra laughs, "What sort of joke is this?"  
"This isn't a joke" Kassandra reaches into her pocket and retrieves the doll then holds it out towards Kyra. Kyra looks down in horror, then cries out "I will kill you where you stand"  
She lashes out at Kassandra, but she takes a step back to avoid Kyra's hand.  
With grief Kyra whispers "This can't be" she turns and takes a few steps away, Kassandra follows "Kyra, I'm sorry"  
Kyra sits on the wooden bench "He took everything from me" she looks over at the doll "How did you find this?"  
"How I found it isn't important. What's important is that you know"  
Kyra stands "It's good you told me in private. The men don't need to know this, not yet. But please, leave me for a wait. I...need to be alone"  
Kassandra nods, places the doll on the wooden bench and leaves.

 

* * *

 

Alexios takes on another mission to bide his time. Afterwards he walks over to the beach, east of Kynthos Ruins. He sees the smoke and follows it to the source. Petals are scattered in a path formation. Curiously Alexios follows them up the path and around the bend and finds Thaletas sitting in wait for him next to a giant bag of petals. Thaletas stands once Alexios stops in front of him, Thaletas says "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come" he leads them towards the cliff's edge  
"Doubting yourself, Spartan?"  
Thaletas laughs as they stop on the edge, the scenery breathtaking from this spot "I was doubting your tracking skills"  
"I'm surprised you left flowers. Was nice following something other than blood for a change"  
"I...I'm not very good with these kinds of things. There's flowers all over Delos. I saw them, and thought..."  
"Thought what?"  
Thaletas turns from him "Much has happened since we first meet on the beach"  
"You were surrounded by Athenians. Drenched in blood"  
"You fought by my side"  
Alexios nods "You were irresistible"  
"When I first laid eyes on Kyra, I knew I never wanted to leave these islands"  
"And now?"  
"I don't know" Thaletas shakes his head  
"Thaletas, look at me"  
Thaletas slowly turns to look at him, a mix of emotions crossing his face.  
Alexios steps closer "I know what I want" Alexios reaches for him but Thaletas turns away and takes a few steps away from him "Not here. Come" He turns and leads Alexios by the hand up the slope of the hill, Alexios follows with curiosity and asks "Where are you taking me?"  
"To one of my favorite spots on all the Delos Islands"  
Alexios chuckles "Isn't a Spartan's favorite spot the battlefield?"  
Thaletas laughs "Fair enough. I'm taking you to my _second_ favorite spot"  
Thaletas sighs "When I got here, I had just lost so many people. Every man I ever looked up to sank on that ship"  
Alexios squeezes his hand "You needed a place to get away from all this death. I understand"  
Thaletas smiles "I knew you would. That's why I'm showing it to you. This place isn't just where I go to clear my thoughts. It..."  
"It what?"  
Thaletas looks away from Alexios' inquisitive stare "It reminds me of home" Thaletas stops them in the middle of some ruins, Alexios lets go of Thaletas' hand as the other man keeps walking forwards. Alexios stares, looking around in wonder and awe.  
"This is where I come to train. I found it after arriving on Delos. Exhausting my body clears my mind"  
Alexios turns to stare at Thaletas "This place is beautiful, Thaletas. As are you"  
Thaletas glances at the ground quickly, shyness creeping in before he looks back over at Alexios "You've won my heart Alexios" Thaletas starts to circle him "But to claim it, I need to see what you're really made of"  
Alexios' eyes follow Thaletas' movements until he walks behind him "What do you mean?"  
"Fight me" Thaletas rounds the other side of Alexios  
"Huh?"  
Thaletas walks back over to the spot he started at, Alexios' eyes track his every movement "You claimed to be Spartan when we first met. I want to see if you fight like one" he turns to face Alexios  
Baffled Alexios says "You've seen me fight"  
"Against Athenians, yes"  
"Well?"  
Thaletas grabs the hilt of his sword "The only way to truly know someone" he unsheathes his sword "is through combat- hand to hand, flesh to flesh, bone to bone"  
Alexios considers, then says "Fine" he grabs out his spear "Just don't get angry when I break that pretty face of yours"

 

* * *

 

Kassandra lets a few hours pass before she seeks out Kyra once more. She finds her at the altar, preying to Artemis "Keen-eyed Artemis, guide my bow. I prey to you with all my heart that Kassandra doesn't scare off all the animals with her heavy footsteps" Kyra stands  
Kassandra laughs "I thought I was being quiet"  
"If that was you being quiet, we'll have nothing but trampled grass to eat for dinner"  
Kassandra shakes her head with a smile and looks around the temple. "Nice altar" Kassandra comments  
"The flowers remind me of sweeter days" Kyra looks about before looking over at Kassandra "but your real concern should be, how skilled are you with that bow?"  
"I don't need to pray to the gods to hit my targets"  
"They've been known to disguise themselves as animals. I just like to warn them I'm coming" Kyra takes two steps towards the exit, they looks over at Kassandra with a look "because I always hit my targets"  
"Sounds like a challenge"  
"Come. The ibex is swift. We're not going to catch any by standing and chatting"

 

* * *

 

Thaletas falls to the ground, their fifth round of fighting concluding like the other three previous rounds - with Alexios winning. Out of breath Thaletas says "You don't fight like a Spartan. You fight like a god"  
Alexios is panting too, his hands on his knees as he responses with "You're not so bad yourself"  
"Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to finish me off?" Thaletas gives him a cheeky look, Alexios shakes his head with a smile and reaches his hand out to help him up. Thaletas accepts the help. Their hands remain joined once Thaletas stands, each giving the other a wanting look. Alexios tugs Thaletas closer by their joined hands and kisses him squarely on the mouth, Thaletas eagerly returns the favor.

 

* * *

 

Kassandra and Kyra stand opposite to their hunted ibexes, Kyra comments "My people will be well fed, and the gods will have their sacrifices, thanks to you"  
"You're a great hunter. Why did you actually want me here?"  
"Don't be naive. There's something between us, even though I know I shouldn't act on it"  
Kassandra nods "Because you love Thaletas"  
Kyra has a solemn look to her "Or at least I thought I did...until you arrived"  
They share a look, until Kyra looks away "The hunt clears my mind to reflect on the words that passed on between us"  
"Is that a good thing?"  
Kyra nods "I know a spot down by the water." Kyra steps closer "It's quiet. We'd be alone. What do you say?"  
"I'm all yours"  
Kyra takes her hand and leads her down the beach, "Delians have suffered for so long. This is the first time I've felt happiness since the war began"  
Kyra squeezes her hand "You can bring that to your people. These islands deserve peace - so do you" Kassandra glances over at Kyra, who stares fixated on the ocean's blue water, then she glances over "And what about you? When this is all done, we could always use another set of capable hands"  
It's Kassandra's turn to stare out onto the water "My journey isn't over yet, but I may settle down some day"  
Kyra chuckles lightly "You can do many things, Kassandra, but settle down? I'm not so sure"  
Kassandra smirks "Another challenge?"  
"Stop looking to the future to be happy, when true happiness is right in front of you. You taught me that"  
Kyra stops them on the beach front and quickly lights a fire. She then motions to Kassandra to sit on the blanket, she does, and Kyra sits down next to her.  
"What's the craziest story you have?"  
"Hm, well, there was this pirate who had a blade at my throat and one at my stomach, and he says "How do you want to die, misthios, fast or slow?"  
"My gods, what did you do?"  
"He was so focused on me, he never noticed my spear in his leg. He was dead before he knew what happened"  
"His leg?"  
"A little trick my mater taught me"  
"Why is it so easy to talk with you?"  
"Because we've lived similar lives, been through similar struggles...even though we grew up so far apart"  
Kyra looks to the fire, then over at Kassandra "I want you Kassandra. Here. Now. Under the stars"  
"I've wanted you since I laid eyes on you"  
Kassandra tugs her close and their lips meet, a slow gentle rhythm quickly turns fast and dirty as Kyra straddles Kassandra.

 

* * *

 

Thaletas sits on a piece of stone as Alexios latches in his armor.  
With an awe struck look Thaletas says "You amaze me"  
"How so?" Alexios moves to lean onto the stone beside Thaletas  
"For the first time since I was a boy, I forgot about the war"  
"Glad I could help"  
"What about you?" Thaletas looks up at him "Are there things you'd like to forget?"  
Alexios looks over at the water down below with a sigh, then looks back over at Thaletas "There is much of my past I wish I could forget"  
Thaletas sits up from his reclining position "I'd love to hear about it"  
"And I'd love to tell you. But we have a war to fight"  
Thaletas stands "When this war is won, then. We'll drink and share our deep, dark secrets"  
"I'd like that" Alexios gives him a chaste kiss, "I must return to Mykonos"  
With a defeated look Thaletas says "And I must return to my men"  
With one final look Alexios leaves and returns to his ship for the quick journey back over to Mykonos.

 

* * *

 

Kassandra stares out at the beautiful sunset, Kyra walks up beside her.  
Kassandra says "Mykonos is definitely my favorite island"  
With a cheeky smile Kyra says "And you're my favorite misthios"  
Kassandra states the precaution "Thaletas can't know about this"  
"I agree. In time, he will. For now he needs to focus on the rebellion"  
"So do we"  
"But first..." She steps into Kassandra personal space and kisses her, Kassandra reciprocates it. Kyra pulls back after a moment, then places a hand loosely on her throat and pushes her back until she hits the stone wall. Both eagerly grab at each other.

 


	4. Battle Plan

Alexios docks the ship in Mykonos port. "Barnabas has the helm" he announces to his crew as he leaves the ship. He walks down the market streets when he spots his sister "Kassandra!"  
She turns to him with a smile "Alexios!"  
He stops in front of her "How've you been? How is your's and Kyra's plan coming along?"  
Kassandra grins "Quite well"  
Realization crosses Alexios' face "Wait did you-?"  
The smirk stays in place, but then horror crosses it and she hisses "Don't tell Thaletas"  
A sheepish smile crosses Alexios' face "Wellllll, if he did find out he couldn't be mad"  
Her eyes widen "What?! Why?? What did you do?"  
"We might've been together on Delios"  
Kassandra smacks his bicep playfully "Oh my god!"  
Then they both burst out laughing.  
After their laughter dies down Kyra asks "Has Thaletas returned?"  
Alexios thinks for a moment, "I think so"  
"Thanks brother" she turns and leaves towards his camp.  
Upon arrival she finds him in front of his own tent "Thaletas" she greets  
He turns to her with a confused look "Kassandra?" She stands opposite to him as he continues "It's good to see you"  
She nods, "You went over to Delios, right?"  
He nods  
"How was it?"  
Wearily he says "Good?"  
So she cuts to the chase "Don't hurt my brother"  
Thaletas' eyes widen "What-"  
"I know you and my brother spent time together on Delios, so don't hurt him" her eyes harden  
Thaletas raises his hands in mock surrender "Ok, ok"  
She nods, turns and leaves, not sparing a glance at anyone.

 

* * *

 

Back in town a baffled Alexios watches his sister leave, before an idea comes to mind. He races off to the hideout.  
One of the men greets him at the entrance, Alexios asks "Where's Kyra?"  
He gets cut off by Kyra appearing, "Alexios?"  
He smiles "Hey Kyra, can we talk?"  
She nods and directs him to her workshop, he closes the door behind them.  
"What did you need?"  
He nods tightly "Thaletas and I have taken out the commanders of Podarkes army"  
She smiles warmly "That's great!"  
He nods, "What are your intentions of my sister?"  
She startles, "Uh-um, uh, what?"  
"I know that you and my sister have spent time alone together-"  
"Who told you?!"  
"And I just want to know your intentions with her"  
Kyra crosses her arms, "I-" she sighs in resolution "I want to be with her for as long as she's here"  
"And you are not going to hurt her?"  
Kyra hugs herself "She brings me peace, I never wish to see her hurt"  
Alexios smiles sincerely now "I'm glad" Alexios looks around "Do you wish to get drinks, then? I can tell you more stories of my sister"  
Kyra smiles happily "Sure"  
Kyra grabs his forearm and leads them out of the hideout and towards the bar in town, the stars illuminating the way.

 

* * *

 

  
Thaletas, Alexios, Kyra and Kassandra stand opposite the small table, Thaletas pointing on a map as he tells everyone the battle plan. He points to the entrance "Alexios, the other men and I will distract the guards with a frontal attack" he points to Podarkes' room on the top floor "Kyra and Kassandra will sneak in and deliver the killing blow" he looks around at everyone "Any objections?"  
Everyone shakes their head no.  
"We shall head out now then" Thaletas announces. Everyone cheers and grabs their weaponry, then follows Thaletas out of the hideout. Alexios catches up to him "Th-"  
Thaletas sternly cuts him off "Not now"  
Alexios falters in his step, the men pass him but Kassandra bumps his shoulder "Oh, Alexios"  
He turns to her and walks in pace beside her, Kyra on her other side. Kassandra asks with concern "Are you alright?"  
He nods distractedly.  
Neither say anything more.  
Then the group stops just out of view of Podarkes' house, Thaletas turns to the men "Men are you ready?"  
They roar and cheer.  
"Kyra, Kassandra get into position" Thaletas orders. The women nod and head around to the side. Once they secured their position the men charged the front gate of Podarkes' home. The guard responds immediately to their attack with defense.

Kyra and Kassandra sneak around the side and scale the stone wall. Once inside the garden they crept around to where Podarkes' room is and climb up. The man had one guard facing away from them on the far side, Podarkes stood beside him watching the commotion below.  
Kassandra whispered "Get Podarkes and I'll get the guard"  
"Ok" Kyra got out her dagger as Kassandra got out her spear. The pair slowly and silently walked up behind the two. Kassandra stabbed the guard a second too early and notified Podarkes of their presence. The man instantly stepped out of Kyra's reach and countered her attack with a kick.  
"Kyra!" Kassandra calls out as the other women went flying across the room. Her eyes immediately went back to Podarkes as she stood in a defensive stance. Podarkes pulls out a knife and started slashing towards Kassandra, but she dodged each attack. With a burst of strength she blocked his attack and counter with a finishing stab to the heart. The man gurgles, blood spilling from his mouth. Kassandra removes the blade from his chest. She swipes the spear in the air to remove most of the blood. A hand on her shoulder makes her jump, she turns to face Kyra.  
"Well done Kassandra, let's go" Kyra leads her out of the window, across the roof and down towards the front garden. Upon seeing her men Kyra calls out "Podarkes is dead!"  
Everyone cheers and the final few guards cast fearful looks, then run away.  
The women stop in front of the men, Kyra states "Tonight, we celebrate!"

 


	5. A night to remember

That night Kassandra and Alexios meet Barnabas in the city center. Kassandra leans on the rails beside Barnabas, Alexios stands across from him and Barnabas turns so he can see them both. From her spot Kassandra can see the townsfolk celebrating "The people are happy"

Barnabas smiles "As they should be! For the first time since Ares cursed us with war, the Delos Islands know freedom"

"But where is Kyra?" From their walk from the ship to the town center Kassandra hasn't seen her once "It's not like her to miss a chance to drink with her troops"

Barnabas nods towards Kassandra "She told me you kept her secret...I'm still shocked. Podarkes was a complicated man, but he was still her father. She snuck off to send him to the Ferryman alone"

Alexios comments "All good warriors deserve their sendoff, I suppose. Even Podarkes"

"Pray that we're shown the same kindness when our time comes. In the meantime, there is wine to be drunk, and tales to be told"

Alexios laughs "Make the tale great. The troops deserve it, Thaletas especially"

"Certainly...if you can find him. And when you do, remind him - I still plan to tell him how I lost this eye"

Kassandra ask "And the crew? Ready to sail?"

"On your order. But first, let the crew enjoy a drink and a song. You deserve one, too, both of you" Barnabas takes his leave,

Kassandra turns to Alexios "Time to party"

"Yes, but first I am going to find Thaletas" he looks around grimly,

Kassandra nods "And I am going to find Kyra" she takes her leave.

Alexios looks around but couldn't find Thaletas. He asks one of Thaletas' soldiers on his whereabouts and he indicates that Thaletas was down on the beach. Alexios thanks him and makes his way over in the direction he was shown.  
Alexios finds him on the beach, on a small island of sand staring out to sea. Not wanting to startle him Alexios calls out softly "Thaletas"  
The man turns his head slightly but keeps his body facing forward, just to acknowledge Alexios' presence. Alexios continues "What are you doing out here?" Alexios stops a few feet back from him  
"Thinking" Thaletas' tone is harsh and angry, he turns to Alexios "Praying. This was my time Alexios"  
Confused Alexios asks "What?"  
"This glory was supposed to be mine, Podarkes was mine to kill, these islands were mine to win. For Sparta." He steps closer "You were mine and Kyra took you from me"  
Again Alexios asks "What?"  
"Don't be stupid, I saw you two being close in the bar!"  
Realization hits Alexios "Be reasonable Thaletas-"  
Thaletas cuts him off "I tried to be reasonable. I am not reasonable. I. Am. Spartan" Thaletas draws his sword  
"Thaletas don't-"  
Thaletas jumps forward and brings his sword down on Alexios, however Alexios draws his spear and blocks his attack.

 

* * *

 

Kassandra wonders the party, greeting people here and there. She wonders to the edge of the house on the top floor and notices an odd light on the cliff just beyond. Curiosity gets the better of her and she wonders over.  
She finds Kyra with a torch standing before Podarkes' corpse that's lying on a funeral pyre. She steps closer and places one hand in her shoulder in comfort and grabs a few coins out with the other before she holds it out towards Kyra "For the Ferryman"  
Kyra accepts. Kyra steps forward and throws the coins on his corpse "Go now, into the river of black night" she places the torch beside his body "and embrace boundless gloom. You shall wander obscure even in the house of Hades" she throws the torch at the base of the funeral pyre "flitting among the shadowy dead" she stands beside Kassandra, grief crossing her face.  
"You shouldn't have to say goodbye alone" Kassandra looks over at Kyra  
"I'm glad I'm not alone. I've wanted to watch him burn for so long. Now that it's happened...I thought I'd feel peace"  
"And what do you feel?"  
Kyra shakes her head "I used to feel vengeful...Now...empty"  
"I was in your place, once. The vengeance dies, then the emptiness dies too. Give it time"  
"Time! I gave my entire life. I want it done! Kronos devours his children - rips them flesh from bone. Zeus had Prometheus torn open by birds for an eternity. Fate is cruel, and the gods are wicked"  
"Right here, right now, all that matters are the people who have fought for you. They need you now - not the gods"  
A smile crosses Kyra's face "You are right. They do need me. And I need them. We're rebels with nothing left to rebel against. They need me now more than ever"  
Kassandra nods, then both lean in for a hug. "Thank you" Kyra says.  
They pull back after a moment, Kassandra says "Kyra...he's gone." She looks over to the temple "Your rebels are waiting"  
"They're celebrating. Let's celebrate with them" Kyra motions her over and the pair wrap an arm around each other. They watch the flames dance over his corpse "Goodbye pater"  
They let silence take over. But it wasn't long before Kassandra heard some odd yelling and metal clashing. She rushes to the cliff's edge and gazes down to the beach. She notices two figures fighting. Staring harder to make out distinctive features she notices the more aggressive one has dark chest armor on that has gold highlights here and there, and a red skirt on. The one that seems to be on the defensive has on a very familiar skirt.  
Realization hits her like lightning, she turns to Kyra with alarm "Thaletas and Alexios are fighting on the beach!"  
Kyra's eyes widen, then the two sprint down the cliff's path towards the beach. They make it over there and Kassandra yells out "What in the name of Hades are you two doing?!"  
Alexios spares her a glance, Thaletas doesn't. As Alexios blocks another strike he yells to her "Thaletas is angry" he looks over to Kyra "Kyra explain to Thaletas we didn't do anything!" Alexios grabs Thaletas wrist to stop him from moving too much,  
Kyra looks baffled as she speaks "Thaletas I didn't do anything with Alexios! I've only been with Kassandra"  
Thaletas stops struggling and whispers "What?" He looks over to Kyra  
She crosses her arms "And you can't tell me you haven't been with Alexios" she gestures to Thaletas "Look at how you're acting"  
Thaletas breaks from Alexios' hold, he turns to Alexios "You...you weren't with Kyra?"  
Alexios cups his face "I only wish to be with you"  
Thaletas gives him a shy smile, one hand loosely holding Alexios' wrist.  
Kassandra coughs up "Sooo, Kyra and Thaletas are you two still together or are you two no longer a couple?"  
Thaletas pulls back slightly from Alexios, so he can see Kyra but keeps his hand on Alexios' wrist.  
Kyra smiles and looks over at Kassandra "I think me and Thaletas can agree that a misthios has swept us off our feet and that we are quite alright being with them over being together"  
Thaletas nods "I can agree on that"  
"Well then, Kyra and I are going to go back to the party we will see you there at some point, yeah?"  
"Yes" Alexios looks over his shoulder at her.  
Kassandra wraps her arm around Kyra's waist and leads her back to the party.  
Thaletas watches them go then looks back at Alexios, he whispers "I'm sorry"  
Alexios shakes his head "I could see why you were upset. But please, use your words and not your sword" he gives Thaletas a cheeky smile  
Thaletas smiles back. Feeling bold he leans in, Alexios meets him halfway. The light kiss deepens quickly, but neither hurries past that. Alexios pulls back slowly "What are you going to do now?"  
Conflict crosses his face "I-I don't know. I was going to stay here with Kyra after killing Podarkes. But now...now I'm not so sure"  
Alexios grins "Come with me"  
Thaletas steps back in surprise "What?"  
"You wish to go back to Sparta?"  
Thaletas nods, Alexios continues "I have a few places that I need to visit on my way home but it wouldn't take long, so sail with me"  
"But-but what about my men?"  
"They come too!"  
Thaletas takes a moment to think about it.  
Thaletas smiles "Fine"  
Alexios grins and pulls him into a celebratory kiss.

 

* * *

 

At the party Kyra turns to Kassandra and hugs her tightly "thanks for being with me back there. I needed you"  
"I wanted to be. You know that" Kassandra pulls back  
"Oh did you hear? They're promoting Thaletas to general"  
"That is what he deserves, and I bet Alexios won't stop speaking about it tomorrow"  
Kyra glances to the side "I sent out three notes, and who responds? Kassandra and Alexios, the mighty Eagle Bearing siblings, and Thaletas, a Spartan" Kyra grabs her flask and takes a swig. "He's gone now, but we're together, like Artemis and Apollo, like Mykonos and Delos. And the people are celebrating us" the pair turn to the celebrating crowd  
"They are. But soon I'll set sail" Kassandra looks over at Kyra  
"Let the Fates come when they may. Tonight, Kassandra, we are together. All of us. One family. One rebellion"


	6. Kassandra's ending

Kassandra stands in front of her family's house, gazing out towards the horizon.  
"Something on your mind, sister?" Alexios steps up beside her  
"I was just...thinking"  
Silence engulfs them as they look out.  
"What about?" Alexios whispers  
"I..." She pauses "I know we just got our family back together, but I...I wish to sail out, to Mykonos"  
Alexios looks over at her perplexed, then his face softens "For Kyra?"  
Kassandra gives a small smile "I can't stop thinking of her"  
"I understand that"  
The siblings share a look.  
"But at least tell mater and pater"  
Kassandra breaks her gaze "I, I will"  
"Alexios-" Thaletas' voice cuts through the air, the pair turn towards him "Oh sorry am I interrupting?"  
Alexios smiles and walks closer to him "Not at all" Alexios looks to Kassandra "Just don't leave without saying goodbye"  
"I wont" Kassandra promises. Alexios leaves with a confused Thaletas "Kassandra is leaving? Where to?"  
Kassandra turns back to the beautiful sky.

 

* * *

 

Kassandra returns at dinner, her mater already set the table. Everyone is present but Alexios. Kassandra sits beside Stentor and Nikolaos asks "How was your day, Kassandra?"  
"Good, went out to the city and explored"  
"Getting familiar with the city again?"  
Kassandra nods.  
He turns to Stentor "Have you finished those reports?"  
"I have"  
"Did you turn them in?"  
"I will tomorrow"  
He nods and turns to Myrrine "And how about you?"  
"I was out hunting today" she smiles "and caught this lovely meat"  
Her father smiles "It definitely is"  
Myrrine asks "What did you do today, Nicholas?"  
"Spent the day training some troops"  
"How did it go?"  
"Well, but they need more training"  
She nods and everyone continues eating in silence. Afterwards Kassandra and Myrrine clean the table, but Kassandra stops her in the dining room "Mater, pater, I have news"  
Myrrine stops and stands beside Nikolas, Myrrine asks "Yes?"   
"I am going to sail to Mykonos and stay there"  
Myrrine's eyes widen "What? Why?"  
"I met someone there, now I can't stop thinking about them"  
Myrrine smiles, as does Nikolas. Myrrine says softly "Aw"  
Myrrine says "When do you leave?"  
"Tomorrow"  
He nods "All the best"  
Kassandra smiles. 

Myrrine sits down at the table, gestures for Kassandra to do the same, so she does. Curiously Myrrine asks "Can you tell us about this person? Please?"

Kassandra looks to her mater's hopefully gaze, to her pater's curious one. So she says "Her name is Kyra, I met her on Mykonos. It was before I found you mater. Her island was under a tyrant's rule so Alexios and I had to help them regain control"

Nikolas nods "I think I've heard of a similar story from Alexios, on how he met Thaletas"

"Yes" Kassandra nods "That is where Alexios met Thaletas" 

Myrrine smiles "That's so sweet, may the Gods watch over you two"

 

* * *

 

In the morning Kassandra finds out that Alexios still hasn't arrived back home, so she walks over to the one place she know he would be.  
She knocks on the stone wall "Brother! Thaletas! I'm walking in!" She opens the wooden door of Thaletas' place. Moments later Alexios comes trotting down the stone stairs in nothing but a skirt "Kassandra?"  
"Hello Alexios"  
"What are you going here?"  
"Saying goodbye" she smiles sadly  
Realization hits Alexios "Oh" he steps closer to her "You're leaving now?"  
"Yes"  
"Have you told mater and pater?"  
"I told them at dinner last night"  
"How did that go?"  
Kassandra laughs "Mater was confused and a little hurt. But after explaining to her that I met someone there she was happy, pater too"  
Alexios steps forward and hugs her "I'm going to miss you"  
"I'm going to miss you too" Kassandra hugs him back tightly.  
"Don't forget to write to me" Alexios says as he pulls back  
"I won't"  
Footsteps are heard coming down the stairs, and Thaletas appears only in a skirt too "You're leaving?" He asks, stopping just beside Alexios  
"Yes, I sail out once I finish here"  
"You will be missed, so I hope Kyra knows how fortunate she is"  
"Goodbye Alexios, Thaletas"  
"Goodbye Kassandra" the pair wave goodbye to her  
With a final look Kassandra leaves and heads over to the docks. Barnabas awaits on the Adrestia "To Mykonos?"  
She nods as she steps up to the steering wheel "To Mykonos"

 

* * *

 

Kassandra docks the ship into Mykonos port. "Barnabas has the helm" she announces as she jumps off the ship and onto the dock. She quickly walks over to the hilltop where Kyra resides, only just containing herself from running.  
As she stands outside the house she pauses to catch her breath and slow her heart. Then she reaches up and knocks on the door.  
"Coming!" She hears Kyra distantly, footsteps becoming louder and louder. The door opens quickly with a whoosh, and Kyra stands there dumbfounded. A smile breaks over her face "Kassandra?!" She jumps into Kassandra's arms, Kassandra just manages to keep them upright as she wraps her arms around Kyra's waist tightly.  
Kyra whispers "is it really you?"  
Kassandra pulls her face back so she can look into Kyra's eyes "Yes and I'm here to stay for as long as you want me"  
Tears of happiness spring to Kyra's eyes as she kisses Kassandra deeply.


End file.
